El torcido destino
by Grazia1908
Summary: Que Pasara Con Bella CUANDO El Destino le devuelve EL AMOR QUE Hace Tanto no se veia?, podra Asumir Que Edward ya TIENE Una Historia?. podra Bella seguir los consejos de su Corazón o le hará caso a la razón.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de mi adorada escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía, espero les guste =)**

**Cap 1 **

Por Bella

-Hola

-Hola. Como estas?

-Bien y tu?

- bien, estaba pensando en que pasaría si te besara

-deberías averiguarlo…..

PIP! PIP! PIP! Abrí mis ojos y termino mi pequeño sueño después de haberme desvelado logre dormir un par de horas, ningún sueño en concreto, solo imágenes de un pasado mejor, mientras me quitaba la pereza llego Angela mi compañera de piso dándome los buenos dias – Buenos días- respondí

-un mal sueño?- me dijo

- no, solo que no pude dormir bien me dormí de madrugada terminando el articulo para hoy

- Hay Bella si no descansas no podrás continuar

- tranquila no puedo simplemente dejarlo

- sabes que no me refería a eso….

- Basta angela, eso acabo hace un millón de años

- claro- respondió en un tono sarcástico.

- ya mejor me levanto.

Al ir al cuarto de baño me puse a recordarlo concientemente, esos ojos verdes que me habían seguido durante 10 años. Lo conocí por que es hermano de mi mejor amiga del colegio, claro el era dos años mayor que nosotras y nuestro único encuentro fue un beso fugaz en su Fiesta de despedida. (El se iba a la universidad), yo estuve en ese pueblito un año mas antes de que me ganara la beca para estudiar fuera del país, ahí por las circunstancias de la vida perdí el contacto con Alice quedando Angela junto a mi.

Salí ese día con mas tiempo del acostumbrado ya que en ese momento había llegado Ben novio de Angela y el Amor que se profesaban volvían a recordarme que estaba sola, caminando por la acera vi a un pequeño bebe en su carriola, sus ojos me impresionaron Jamás había visto unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos. Su madre me miro un tanto disgustada ya que sin darme cuenta lo mire de una manera posesiva, sintiendo que el tendría que ser mío. Al darme cuanta me disculpe mintiendo que el bebe se parecía a mi hermanito que no veía en años. Mentira digo por que yo no tenía hermanos. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía un año de edad, y aunque mis padres formaron vidas aparte jamás me dieron un hermano o hermana no importa cuanto lo pidiera.

Al llegar a la Oficina me recibió Mike como todos los días, jamás se cansaba de cortejarme llevábamos años en ese juego y como siempre le dije – Mike solo somos amigos, mejor deberías invitar a Jessica se que a ella le encantaría ir a ver esa película contigo- Jessica la secretaria del piso de abajo, no éramos amigas pero si lo era de Angela me miraba con odio ya que Mike era poco cuidadoso con sus propuestas.

James mi jefe me pidió un artículo sobre los últimos desastres naturales y la influencia del calentamiento global en ellos. Al entrar en su oficina me lleve una gran sorpresa estaba junto a Victoria la secretaria en una situación de lo mas comprometedora. Me sonroje y pidiendo disculpas salí de la pequeña oficina. ¿Por qué al maldito cupido le había dado por molestarme todo el maldito día? Adonde iba veía parejas que al parecer no tenían más vida que besarse delante de todos.

Al salir del edificio me encontré con Mike y Jessica, aunque sabia que el no tenia tanto interés en ella me alegro así me lo quitaría de encima por un buen tiempo. Estaba llamando por teléfono a Angela para ver si me podía recoger ya que con todo el amor que había en el aire y mis ganas de salir a respirar aire limpio deje el vehículo en el edificio en donde vivíamos.- Alo? Angela me podrías pasar a buscar? –

-Bella! A que no adivinas con quien me he encontrado!

- no, no adivino mejor dime

- estas loca? Mejor ven al café Prince y nos encontramos aquí después nos vamos a casa

-ok- dude un rato ya que no tenia ganas de ver a mas enamorados, pero pensé, hoy es viernes y debería distraerme un rato además Ben no estaría ya que tubo que viajar fuera de la ciudad por trabajo. Por lo menos no los tendría declarándose amor cada segundo.

Tome el taxi hacia el café. Al llegar vi a Angela estaba sentada con dos mujeres ambas me daban la espalda así que no las podía ver bien solo vi que una tenia el cabello oscuro y era de estatura pequeña, la otra mas alta de un cabello largo rubio y hermoso, al verme me comenzó a sacudir la mano indicándome que ahí estaba al llegar al lado de ella casi muero

-Bella!- grito la mas pequeña y de un salto me abrazo

-Alice?- dije confundida y al mirar a la otra mujer me lleve otra sorpresa ¿Rose?

-Hola bella- dijo Rose

Cuando logre soltarme del abrazo de Alice las mire a ambas y les dije- pero que sorpresa como es que están aquí, la ultima vez que supe de ustedes estaban en Seattle –

-si, pero hemos viajado con los muchachos por que Rose se casa y estábamos viendo ideas para la Boda-

-muchachos?- atolondrada solo logre articular esas palabras

- si, muchachos, Emmett, Jasper y Edward- dijo Rose, Angela al ver mi rostro se adelanto y dijo- Wow no sabia que seguían juntos?-

-si, Rose se casara con Emmett en 6 meses mas y después les seguiremos Jasper y yo-

Un par de segundos después cuando logre poner en orden mis ideas logre preguntarles que era de sus vidas, además del matrimonio. Me contaron que Alice tenia su propia Boutique y que diseñaba hermosas prendas bajo la firma de "Jalice", (por esos los diseños me eran familiares), Jasper tenia su clínica de Psicología en donde se especializaba el la atención de niños y gente de escasos recursos, Emmett había abierto un Gimnasio en el cual se entrenaban las mas grandes figuras de fútbol americano y Rose tenia un jardín de niños, su sueño de toda la vida era tener hijos y recuerdo que le encantaba trabajar de canguro, pero faltaba hablar de Alguien. Angela al percatarse de eso y de mi interés por saber de el se atrevió a preguntar – y Edward? Que es de su vida?-

-Alice me miro y bajo el rostro –vive aquí hace cuatro años, trabaja como director del hospital de niños-

Siempre le gustaron los niños, no me impresiona que haya decidido trabajar con ellos, ya que tanto Jasper, Rose y Edward siempre estaban organizando eventos a beneficios para el orfanato.

Las horas pasaron sin darnos cuenta cuando ya era tarde nos comenzamos a despedir sin olvidar darnos los números de teléfonos para poder volver a reunirnos mañana ya que las Chicas querían que nos juntáramos a bailar.

En nuestro departamento no quería asumir la realidad

- pero Angela! No puedo!

- claro que puedes – contesto serenamente- será como antes

- es por eso- baje el rostro

- hay Bella no pasara nada, veras como tus temores son solo los fantasmas del pasado.

- eso espero- me metí a la ducha con muchos temores había estado enamorada de el toda la vida, o sea desde que lo conocí (a los 5 años) ya que ingresamos al mismo colegio con Alice y desde ahí fuimos amigas así que verle en las pijamadas en su casa o acompañando a Esme su madre a buscarla cuando se quedaba en mi casa. Sin darme cuanta comencé a divariar en lo que podría haber sido cuando sentí unos golpes en a puerta

- Bella! Ya es hora que te cambies llamo Alice que nos pasara a buscar en una hora-

- no podemos ir en nuestros autos?- pregunte con un tono de alteración en mi voz

- no, por que quieren llevarnos ellos en la camioneta de Emmett, para que vallamos juntos-

- rayos!- exclame

- tranquila y apurate-

me sentía como un cordero antes de entrar a un matadero, Salí del baño y me puse mi vestido azul a la rodilla pero abierto de un costado que llegaba al muslo, sin mangas y un corte en v los tirantes eran pequeños con unos pequeños adornos de mariposas, mi cabello que era una cosa imposible de manejar solo lo peine con una crema de peinar, mis zapatos negros de tacones, reía al recordar lo patosa que era y que gracias a la obstinada Alice había logrado (después de muchos golpes en el suelo) aprender a moverme como una "gacela" no una "jirafa" como decía ella. En mis orejas colgaban unos pendientes de plata que tenían la forma de una rosa y una gargantilla que le hacia juego. Al terminar de maquillarme sonó el citófono y mi corazón se detuvo.

Por Edward

-Bella? Isabella Swan?- pregunte atolondrado

- si, esa misma- contesto muy tranquila Alice – nos hemos de quedado para juntarnos mañana para salir, sabias que trabaja en una revista y se encarga de escribir en la sección de "medio ambiente" y en sus ratos libres además de leer es voluntaria en un centro de adopción de animales-

- no puedo creerlo- dije para mi me arme de valor para preguntar- esta casada?

- veo que tu si tienes el valor para preguntarlo-

- por que lo dices?- pregunte un tanto impaciente

- por que ella se debatió un buen rato, pero Angela debió haber notado su lucha interna y pregunto que era de ti-

- Angela? Angela Weber?-

- si Edward, pero hombre que parte de "nos hemos encontrado con Angela Weber y Bella Swan no entendiste?-

- perdón estaba distraído- el solo hecho de recordar su nombre tarjo a mi mente recuerdos de nuestra niñez, siempre me gustaron esos hermosos ojos chocolate y ese cabello que caía de una manera tan exquisita, gracias a la fascinación de su madre hacia las fresas ella siempre olía a ellas, ya sea por su perfume o su Shampoo. Me gustaba mucho cuando mama me enviaba a verlas en el jardín o cuado me "obligaba" a acompañar a Alice a su casa, en secreto disfrutaba mucho de su compañía incluso moría de celos cuando ese Jacob la visitaba Alice me decía que solo eran amigos que no me preocupara disgustado le decía que no me interesaba que solo la encontraba simpática y no había nada mas. Claro que ella nunca me creyó, recuerdo la fiesta de despedida, a la cual "sugerí" que la invitara. Llego con unos jeans negros una blusa azul que le sentaba muy bien a su tono de piel en sus pies calzaba sus converse negras, esas que Alice siempre quiso votar ya que según ella debía usar un calzado mas femenino. Al verla supe que era la ultima oportunidad de poder decirle que la quería y que quería que nos escribiéramos. Al verla llegar Emmett que sabia mis intenciones cambio la música poniendo a Bruno Mars sabia que a ella le encantaba y sobre toda la canción "it will rain", al oírla me miro y se sonrojo, me gustaba tanto ver ese color en sus mejillas no dude y me acerque a ella para invitarla a bailar, no necesitamos palabras, solo estire mi mano y ella accedió. La tome por la cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Al acercarme sentí ese delicioso olor a fresas.

-Hola- me dijo

-Hola. Como estas?

-Bien y tu?

- bien, estaba pensando en que pasaría si te besara

-deberías averiguarlo…..- y ahí supe que esa seria mi oportunidad sin pensarlo tome su cara con mis manos levantando su rostro acerque lentamente mi cara a la de ella y le di el mas dulce beso que se puede dar, el sabor de sus labios me volvían loco, no quería dejarla jamás, no quería separarme de ella cuando comprendí que había acabado la canción.

La tome de la mano y fui con ella a la terraza cuando estaba apunto de hablar y decirle cuanto la amaba se abrió la puerta y llego Tania corriendo a mis brazos, llorando diciendo que me extrañaría. Bella me miro sin entender y se fue. Sin dejarme explicar que Tania no significaba nada en mi vida es mas éramos solo amigos, pero todos sabían de su obsesión hacia mi. Alice se había molestado mucho por que según ella había jugado con su amiga y cuando quise arreglar las cosas Renee su madre me dijo que se había ido a veranear con Charlie su padre y que llegaría en tres semanas. Sabía que cuando ella regresara no la vería ya que yo ya estaría en Harvard estudiando medicina y ella ya se habria ido a Londres a estudiar.

Envuelto en mis pensamientos cuando Alice me grito por la puerta del baño para decirme que ella también se tenia que duchar y arreglar para salir.

Salí del baño y me fui a vestir pensaba cual seria la prenda indicada para sorprenderla, tal vez ella tenga novio, no, Alice no lo menciono así que no lo tiene. Me puse unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul y calzado negro. Al salir de la habitación sonó mi celular - Alo?

-Edward te llamaba para saber si vendrías a buscar a Anthony-

Anthony ese nombre llegó a mi como un rayo me hizo poner los pies en el suelo y aclarar mi cabeza – mmm si, mañana? A que hora?- pregunte

-en que piensas? Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías tenerlo contigo en tu día libre-

-es cierto entonces mañana paso por el gracias por recordarme-

-por nada, nos vemos-

Había olvidado por completo que mañana debía ir a buscar a Anthony mi hijo, el pequeño nació de una relación corta, pero linda con Lauren una estudiante que conocí en el hospital cuando llegue a Londres. Nunca se hablo de Amor, solo nos sentíamos solos y ella sentía que ya era momento de ser madre, admito que la idea no me pareció mal ya que ya había perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver, y mis relaciones anteriores habían sido todo un fracaso. Pero por alguna estupida razón el destino volvió a unir nuestros caminos. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando Emmett nos fue a buscar ya que el y Rose se habían quedado en un hotel. Bajo las indicaciones de Alice llegamos al edificio en donde vivían ella se bajo y hablo con el portero para que avisara nuestra llegada. Al llegar el ascensor bajo primero Angela estaba igual que antes, eran pocas las "variaciones" que había sufrido este a través de los años. Mientras nos saludábamos salio Bella se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido sin embargo el azul le seguía favoreciendo, su rostro no había cambiado mucho en cambio su cuerpo llamaba a que la acariciara unas caderas y uno pechos que o pueden ser comparados con nadie mas que una Diosa, una Ninfa cuando imaginaba a esa ninfa entre mis brazos recibi un fuerte codazo de Emmett.

Oh! espero les haya gustado. estoy recién comenzando con esto asi que le he puesto todo mi yo. dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no Gracias las adoro 3!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de mi adorada escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía, espero les guste =)**

**Cap 2**

Cap

Por Bella

Al descender del ascensor lo primero que vi fue a Edward, mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, el estaba ahí como una ilusión incluso temí en pestañar ya que podría desaparecer. Pero no lo hizo ahí estaba me miraba como si quisiera comerme con la mirada en mi interior hubiera deseado que fuera así, mis mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse, cosa que Angela se dio cuenta. Por que me empujo sutilmente a saludar a todos al llegar donde estaba el casi no podía respirar.-Hola.

-Hola- y beso mis mejillas tan delicadamente que pensé que había retrocedido el tiempo.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Alice y me tomo del brazo arrastrándome hacia la camioneta cuando llegamos al centro nocturno Alice tomo del brazo a Jasper y volaron a la pista de baile, Rose hizo lo mismo con Emmett, Ángela también se fue a bailar, tenia tanta personalidad que podía bailar sola sin problema alguno, nos quedamos solos así que buscamos una mesa pedimos unas bebidas y comenzamos a conversar- asi que eres periodista- pregunto

-Si, mama quería que estudiara algo que me pudiera mantener y así podría dedicarme a mi gran pasión que son los animales, lo bueno que conocí a Mike en la universidad y me llevo donde su tío, quien es mi jefe y aunque no tenia experiencia me contrato, dejándome a cargo de la sección de medio ambiente ya que tenia que hacerla por que quería el auspicio de un gran Laboratorio de cosméticos y este es ecologista así que les vine como anillo al dedo, y tu? Supe que lograste ser medico-

-Mike? Es tu novio?- pregunto un tanto ansioso

-No, un amigo solo eso, pero te pregunte por tu vida no la mía- le recordé

pero en ese momento me asalto con otra pregunta,

-pero, tienes novio?-

- no, por el momento- nuevamente respondía mi boca sin mi autorización para cambiar el tema rápidamente dije –pero hablábamos de ti no de mi-

-Es cierto, después de estudiar en Harvard me vine a Londres en donde estuve haciendo una especialización, entre a trabajar en un centro pediátrico. Pensé en volver, pero debido a Anthony no pude hacerlo- bajo la vista y pude notar en su rostro una señal de tristeza pero ¿Anthony quien era? No me habían dicho que se había casado, o tal vez fue por que yo no pregunte y si lo estaba ¿donde estaba su mujer? Me arme de valor y le pregunte- estas casado?-

-No, pero tengo un hijo, un bebe de un año, nació de una relación "fugaz" con una enfermera del hospital-

Dios mio! Tiene un hijo. ¿Qué hago ahora?, mi cuerpo quería salir corriendo de ahí pero mis pies no podían moverse, que estúpida en que estaba pensando, quizás el ya ni me recordaba y yo como una tonta estaba nerviosa y asustada.- Bella ¿estas bien?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-no estoy algo mareada, mejor será que salga, perdón. Me disculpas con los demás?- como pude me levante y camine hacia la salida cuando estaba en la puerta alguien me sujeto el brazo al mirar hacia atrás era Edward caí rendida al ver esos ojos verdes que me perseguían cada minuto del día mi mundo se movía a una velocidad increíble solo se detuvo cuando tomo mi rostro con sus manos,

me miro con dulzura y me dijo- si quieres irte permíteme acompañarte- al oír sus palabras me di cuenta que estaba actuando como una niña – no, no hay problema solo necesitaba aire-

-entonces nos devolvemos?-

-ok-

-lamento haberte incomodado con lo de Anthony, pero debía ser honesto contigo. Con Laureen su mama solo estuvimos juntos un par de meses y ella queria ser madre. Me sentía solo también así que accedí- callada oí todo lo que tenia que decirme.

–mas tranquila?- pregunto cuando había acabado

-si, solo que me sorprendió- conteste

-bailamos? O ya no lo haces?-

-si, vamos.- sorprendida me di cuenta que al levantarnos y al acercarnos a la pista comenzó a sonar nuestra canción. No lo podía creer lo mire asombrada a punto de decirlo me dijo- nuestra canción la recuerdas?-

-no la he olvidado- respondí me tomo de la cintura y me acerco olio mi cabello y dulcemente me dijo -aun hueles a fresas- sonreí ante esas palabras tampoco pensé que recordara eso me sentí en las nubes como hace 10 años, solo esperaba que no terminara igual, podía sentir sus manos fuertemente como si no quisiera que acabara que al igual que yo quisiera permanecer así eternamente con su rostro comenzó a acariciar el mío lentamente me beso en las mejillas, se detuvo con sus manos volvió a tomar mi rostro y se acerco lentamente al mío, comenzó a besarme su beso no fue como el que recordaba, fue mucho mejor ya que ahora era un hombre el que lo hacia, podía sentir la pasión que entregaba en ese beso, levante mis manos hacia su cabello y lo forcé a acercarse mas realmente no quería que terminara, si este era otro sueño no quería despertar. La canción acabo y me dijo –espero que ahora no salgas corriendo y me dejes explicarte lo que te debo desde hace 10 años- Kate recordé mire hacia ambos lados, pero el contuvo mi cuerpo, -mira Bella con Kate no teníamos nada, ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero yo no de ella así que se lo hice saber cuando nos interrumpió, iba detrás de ti cuando Alice me tomo y me dijo que había jugado con tus sentimientos ahí le dije que no era cierto que yo te amaba, me aconsejo que mejor fuera al otro día a tu casa a conversar, cuando fui tu ya no estabas en la ciudad y no pude disculparme al llegar a la Universidad llame a Alice y ella me dijo que te habías ido por que tus padres se habían divorciado y no sabia nada de ti- confundida no hice mas que mirarlo recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer y me dolía, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

-No te preocupes Edward, bueno si la decisión de mamá de irse fue muy repentina para mi, su opción era quedarse un año más mientras yo terminaba la escuela, pero mientras estaba de vacaciones recibió una oferta de trabajo y nos fuimos y en cuanto lo otro Alice me lo dijo, pero no me dijo lo que tu sentías-

-Es que yo le pedí que no te dijera nada quería ser yo quien lo hiciera y ahora por alguna casualidad del destino te tengo nuevamente a mi lado y puedo hacerlo-

-Gracias- le dije y ahora era yo quien lo besaba. Esa noche acabo mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Entre los besos furtivos y las conversaciones, al darnos cuenta que el local ya lo estaban cerrando nos dispusimos a abandonarlo. El camino de regreso a casa fue mas corto de lo que recordaba tal vez era por la alegre conversación que se tenia ya que recordábamos anécdotas de cuando éramos niños al llegar bajamos de la camioneta de Emmett, Edward me miro y dijo –te veré mañana?- pregunto ansioso

-Hoy dirás- sonreí mirando hacia fuera que ya se estaban viendo los rayos del sol de un nuevo día

- pero dime "mañana" ¿no tienes nada que hacer?- bajo su rostro y pude entender que algo pasaba –Dime – insistí

-Es que debo ver a Anthony-

-Oh! Veo, entonces podemos vernos cualquier otro día- voltee para irme no queria que el viera mi cara de pena. Me tomo del brazo –pensaba en si me acompañabas, verás a la mamá de Tony no la veo solo lo voy a buscar y me lo entrega su niñera, y me gustaría que lo conocieras- sin saber que decir mire hacia todos lados, lamentablemente no encontré la respuesta en ninguno. Comencé a sentir mareos sentía que el mundo se me venia abajo

-pero si no quieres- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y bajaba el rostro, no podía negarme con esa mirada, lo maldije interiormente por jugarme así de sucio

-esta bien, solo dime la hora y el lugar- sin poder creer lo que había dicho me miro con unos ojos brillantes como los de un niño que ve su regalo de navidad, o un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez –realmente irás?, o lo dices para que te deje ir y después me llamaras dándome una excusa- Wow este hombre realmente era imposible estaba jugando con todas mis opciones –Si iré- tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me dijo

-A las dos pasare por ti, no almuerces por que lo haremos juntos- me sonrió se despidió de mi con un beso aunque fue un tanto fugaz no dejo de ser dulce. Al darme cuanta de lo que había pasado ya me estaba despidiendo de todos con Angela a mi lado.

-no puedo creerlo- me dijo Angela con una cara de complicidad

-ni yo amiga, ni yo. Además quede en salir con el mas tarde, así que mejor entrare a descansar- entre al departamento y me fui directamente al baño me metí a la ducha y deje que el agua caliente me relajara y a ver si podía aclarar mis ideas, lo único seguro era que después lo volvería a ver y sin quererlo me volví a angustiar que pasaría si a la luz del día no era lo que el quería o si tan solo quería a una "amiga" con quien compartir sus penas. Eso solo lo sabría después así que me puse mi camisa de dormir y me acosté me dormí inmediatamente pensando k pasaría mañana.

Pov Edward

-veo que querías recordar viejos tiempos- me dijo Alice con un pícaro tono en su voz

-vamos Alice, no lo molestes- le respondió Emmett, que gracias al cielo pudo apaciguar un poco a mi molestosa hermanita

-hay Emmett, si Edward sabe que siempre quise que Bella fuera su novia y mejor aun su esposa- respondió Alice pagada de si misma ya que igual había cumplido su objetivo de decir lo que pensaba, satisfecha comenzó a conversar con Rose sobre el vestido de novia y si deberían o no incluir a Bella como dama de honor.

Preferí ignorar su conversación ya que solo causaría un estrés mayor en mi, mientras miraba por la ventana del vehículo Jasper toco mi hombro su mirada de confianza y tranquilidad me calmo también a mi, -tranquilo todo saldrá bien, solo son dos almas que se extraviaron y hoy volvieron a encontrarse- volteo y comenzó a hablar con Emmett sobre un equipo de fútbol. Sorprendido con las palabras de Jasper comencé a divagar, como lo hacia siempre que pensaba en ella, sin darme cuenta llegamos a mi apartamento, bajaron Alice y Jasper, nos despedimos y subimos a mi piso. Al entrar Alice se fue directamente a la habitación de invitados junto con Jasper, me dirigí al baño de mi habitación y espere que una ducha ordenara mis pensamientos, pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos mi mente me mostraba su rostro, hermoso, sus ojos me perdía en ellos en el sabor de sus labios y me imaginaba como seria poder besar su cuerpo ¿tendría ese exquisito sabor a fresas también?, deje de imaginarlo por que había un "amigo" que al parecer también quería salir de esa duda. Salí del baño me puse mi pijama había pensado en dormir desnudo pero recordé que haban visitas. Me acosté en mi cama que por alguna razón me parecía enorme y vacía, sabia muy bien a quien quería a mi lado, pero tendría que esperar para poder tenerla, ya que además de lo poco que habíamos conversado esa noche, no sabia tanto como para poder decirle que volverla a ver había sido lo mejor que me había pasado desde que nos alejamos. Cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño uno en el cual jamás nos habíamos separado. Aun la tenia en mis brazos podía sentir su olor quemándome la nariz prendiendo un fuego que nadie mas que ella podía extinguir teniéndola frente a mi comencé a acariciarla mis manos se perdían entre sus pechos y sus caderas, besaba lentamente cada espacio de su cuerpo cuando estaba por legar a su entrepiernas, sonó el celular como pude me acomode en la cama sacándome ese sueño de mi mente (no por que quisiera si no por que debía tener la cabeza despejada), tome el celular y como pude respondí –¿alo, quien es?- aun estaba un poco atontado asi que como no me fije en quien llamaba estaba obligado a preguntar.

-¿Edward?, soy Laureen-

- ah, si, dime- solo bastaron un par de segundos para caer en cuenta de con quien estaba hablando - ¿le paso algo a Tony?- pregunte con un tono de voz un poco mas alto de lo debido

-no, el esta muy bien, es que solo quería saber a que hora vendrías por el-

- como a las una y media, ¿es buena hora?.- uf! Espero no se moleste ya que son las 12 y aun no he despertado del todo.

-esta bien, entonces le digo a Berta que lo recogerás a esa hora-

-bien ahí estaré- corte la llamada cuando recordé que también debía pasar a buscar a bella.

espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios para saber si continúo o dejo de escribir. las adoro =)! y sister cullen gracias por tu apoyo. sabes que eres mi inspiración


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3

Pov Bella

No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que me besaron asi, nunca ya que cada vez que quería comenzar a tener una relación, no podía todo me hacia pensar en él, era algo absurdo ya que nada me aseguraba que volvería a verlo, pero gracias a esta jugarreta extraña del destino nuevamente lo tengo a mi lado aunque no se por cuanto tiempo ni en que forma. Aun así creo que aprovechare el tiempo que tenga a su lado. No me comportare como una idiota al dejarlo ir no, no lo haré ahora lo quiero junto a mi y si el también quiere entonces no tendremos problemas, espero.

Sumida en mis pensamientos me levante sin darme cuenta de las cajas que habían en el living y sin querer choque con una golpeándome muy fuerte en un pie. –Auch!- grite

Angela vino enseguida a socorrerme

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto angustiada y al verme comenzó a reírse –si que te afecto- dijo esto en un tono sarcástico

-ni lo menciones, pero ¿que son estas cajas?-

-Wow! Bella! Realmente lo estas preguntando?- me miro algo desconfiada y ahí fue cuando recordé que Angela se mudaría con Ben ya que se casarían en dos semanas, lo había olvidado completamente. Y lo peor aun no tenia con quien ir, ¿o si?.

-Angela lo siento amiga!, es que de verdad ando en la luna, te extrañare-

-claro, apenas recordabas que me iba- dijo entre risas –además tendrás el apartamento para ti sola, bueno si lo quieres para ti sola- ahora reía a carcajadas.

-no digas tonterías, si solo somos un par de amigos que se reencontraron después de muchos años-

-si, tienes razón, yo con mis amigos también nos besamos de esa manera cuando nos encontramos- ahora si no podía dejar de reír y molestarme, sin pensarlo tome un cojín del sofá cuando sonó mi celular. Angela me miro y me saco la lengua se alejo cantando a su cuarto. Mire el numero y supe enseguida que era el me arme de valor y conteste

-Hola- trate de sonar tranquila, pero en realidad los nervios me comían

-Buenos días- respondió con esa voz de terciopelo que tenia -¿ya estas levantada?- pregunto ansioso, en tono de respuesta mire mi camisa de dormir y respondí

-casi ¿y tu?- mientras corría al baño a darme una ducha

-si ya lo estoy, debo ir por Tony en un rato mas, ¿te paso a buscar cerca de las 2?-

- si, esta bien, a esa hora estaré lista-

-recuerda no almorzar ya que comeremos juntos-

- si no hay problema, entonces te espero-

- esta bien, Bella un beso-

-otro para ti- y corte estaba en las nubes realmente flotaba, pero debía aterrizar ya que vendría pronto por mi, Salí de la ducha y comencé a ver las opciones de ropa que tenia para ponerme, quería estar cómoda y verme linda, pensé en un millón de opciones, pero me decidí por unos jeans grises, una solera sin mangas negra y zapatillas, por que andábamos con un niño, lo mas probable es que tengamos que correr en algún parque.

Me vestí y peine mi cabello es un lío así k lo afirme con una coleta me veía bien, casual pero linda, brillo de fresas en los labios y colonia de esta también estaba lista. respire profundo y sonó el citófono respire profundo y me llamó Angela avisándome que me

buscaban, tome mi bolso y fui hacia el living y ahí estaba como un ángel con esos ojos verdes que hacían que temblara entera y ahí lo ví casi me caigo de la impresión, pues era el niño que había visto hace pocos días, cuyos ojos verdes me impactaron, aquel bebe que sin proponérselo se parecía mucho a su padre y me había hecho desear que fuera mío su voz me sacó de esa burbuja en la cual me había metido.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- su tono de voz tenia un matiz de preocupación

-hoy esta un poco distraída- respondió Angela , mientras jugaba con el pequeño

-si- respondí –es solo que tu bebe es hermoso,

-gracias- respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios -¿nos vamos?-

- si, vamos- nos despedimos de Angela y salimos -¿Adonde vamos?- pregunte.

- primero vamos a ir al zoológico, espero te guste- Asentí con la cabeza, veo que fue una buena idea ir con jeans me miro y comenzó a decir –bueno si tu no quieres podemos ir a otro lado, aunque creo que me debes el saludo- sonrió acercándose a mi dejo a Toni en la silla del auto y me tomo de la cintura lentamente se acerco a mi y me beso, su beso tan apasionado como los de la noche anterior, pero luego me beso con una mayor intensidad y me abrazo con mas fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarme, realmente yo no quería que se detuviera. Una risa de Tony nos alejo de ese instante perfecto, reímos y me tomo la cara con sus manos juntamos nuestras frentes y suspiro, beso mi frente y me abrió la puerta del auto. Un volvo plateado.

-pensé que no vendrías- dijo tranquilo

- no me diste opción- dije sonriendo, me miro sorprendido

-¿realmente no querías venir?- pregunto apenado

- no, tonto solo te estaba molestando, no me perdería un paseo contigo y Tony por nada en el mundo- sonreí realmente estaba siendo honesta, volteo y tomo mi mano

- gracias- dijo

- por nada- sonreí y mire por el espejo a Tony, realmente era una copia fiel de Edward y pensé en su madre, ¿Qué sería de ella? Sin pensarlo le pregunte –Edward ¿que es de la mamá de Tony?, como es que tienen un hijo y no comparten relación alguna, debiste de haberla querido mucho- en cuanto dije esas palabras me arrepentí de haberlo hecho ya que le estaba incitando a que me hablara del amor que le tubo a otra mujer.

-en realidad si la quise mucho, pero nunca la ame, veras llegue y la conocí, salimos un par de meses, me dijo que se sentía sola y que quería tener un hijo, yo por mi parte también estaba solo y no tenia ganas de tener alguna relación ya que todas las relaciones que había intentado tener habían resultado un caos.

Entonces accedí, pensé que sería lindo ser padre y por lo que he vivido no me he equivocado, aunque no te miento que hubiera preferido vivir con él, formar una familia, pero las cosas no se dieron así-

-pero si hicieron un hijo debió de haber química entre ustedes-

sonrió y me miro, tranquilamente continúo con su relato - no es como lo piensas, verás realmente solo nos teníamos mucha estima y confianza, asi que acordamos ser padres, fuimos a una clínica de fertilidad en donde a ella le realizaron una inseminación artificial con mi esperma, solo fue eso, después de un par de semanas supimos que seriamos padres. No niego que fue emocionante ya que era lo que queríamos, así que inmediatamente nos pusimos de acuerdo en la crianza de Tony, hasta ahora no ha habido problema, ella puede hacer su vida como quiera, ahora tiene un novio y creo que se quieren casar, aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso- miro hacia adonde estaba, esperaba una respuesta de mi parte y realmente no sabia que decir

-no se que decir- contesté fue lo mas honesto que podía decir –es que pensé que habían tenido alguna relación, no te culpo de nada, pero para mi una familia se tiene que formar en un hogar, solo eso-

-yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero después de varias relaciones tormentosas y sin ningún logro, realmente sentía que jamás podría formar un hogar no es que este viejo, solo que e imaginaba ya a estas alturas tal vez casado y eso, y ahora que estoy lejos siento que tengo mi pedacito de familia con Anthony- miro por el espejo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al pequeño se veía que realmente lo amaba. Llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos y fuimos a la boletería mientras Edward pagaba yo llevaba la carriola de Tony, una mujer se acerco a nosotros y le hizo gracias a el, Tony comenzó a llorar sin pensarlo lo cargue en mis brazos para consolarlo, ella me miro y me dijo –mi niña es hermoso tu hijo y tu esposo se ve que te ama, por la dulzura que hay en sus ojos al mirarte- me sonroje, acaricio el cabello de Tony y se fue, Edward se acerco a nosotros con los boletos en la mano y nos sonrío -¿Qué le paso?- pregunto al ver a Tony en mis brazos

- una mujer se acercó a hacerle gracias y se debe haber asustado- no le iba a decir nada sobre su dulzura al mirarme, tal vez era solo imaginación de esa mujer

- es que a Tony no le gustan mucho los extraños-

- yo soy una extraña y el no se ha quejado-

-pero Bella, tu eres un ángel- me acaricio el cabello y me beso dulcemente la coronilla entramos y ver a Tony disfrutar de lo que veíamos fue impagable, comencé a amar a este niño, y creo que también le caía en gracia a él, ya que muchas veces prefería estar en mis brazos que en los de Edward. Almorzamos hamburguesas y para Tony su biberón ya que el había almorzado temprano, estaba recién dando sus primeros pasos así que nos reímos mucho cuando se nos soltó y fue a la jaula de los elefantes y se asusto, Edward lo tomo en brazos y tranquilamente le explico que eran animales muy grandes y que venían de muy lejos solo para verlo a él Tony lo miraba con amor, entendiendo lo que Edward queria decirle y el con su paciencia infinita le explicaba cada cosa que llamara la atención del bebe, me lo paso un rato para ir a comprar bebidas, en ese momento Tony me beso acariciando mi rostro, le devolví el beso y comenzamos a reírnos Edward nos miro maravillado y sonreía. El día paso entre recuerdos, regalos, besos y risas. Al salir Tony estaba realmente agotado. Se durmió inmediatamente en su sillita, Edward beso mis manos y me dijo –gracias, por el hermoso día-

Pov Edward

La fui a dejar a su departamento ya que me dijo que aún debía terminar un articulo para presentarlo mañana y asi enviarlo a edición, eso si me dijo que si queria podíamos cenar otro día ¿Qué si queria? Claro que queria!, al ingresar vi el departamento con algunas cajas apiladas en una esquina

-Wow!, te estás mudando?- pregunte si pensarlo, si ella no lo había mencionado era por que yo no queria que supiera

- no, es Angela la que se va, se casa la próxima semana con Ben y esta levando sus cosas a su nueva casa. Se compraron una casita muy linda a las afueras, asi que ya no nos veremos tan seguido- bajo su mirada y mordió su labio inferior, demonios! Que sexy se veía, pero no debía perder el rumbo de nuestra conversación

-que pasa? ¿no quieres que se case?- pregunte curioso si fuera asi no le encontraba el sentido.

-no, no es eso, es que no me había dado cuenta de que quedare sola, o sea hasta este momento no me había importado, pero ahora que lo pienso- bajo su mirada y pude ver una lagrima caer por sus mejillas

me acerque y se la seque con el dedo pulgar, - no llores, ahora me tienes aquí- le dije tratando de consolarla – en mi tienes un amigo el que te hará compañía si lo deseas- levanto su mirada y me dio una pequeña sonrisa sin pensarlo acerque nuestros rostros y le bese la frente, no sabia si podía llegar mas allá, lentamente fui descendiendo hacia sus labios, y ahí estaban esas puertas al paraíso, con su brillo sabor a fresas, que me volvía loco, su lengua tan suave como si estuviera comiendo algodón de azúcar. Me detuve cuando Tony comenzó a llorar, debía de estar inquieto en la sillita asi que me reí, mi hijo queria volver a casa, me despedí dulcemente de ella recordándole que teníamos una invitación a cenar pendiente. Me dejo en el ascensor y le pregunte si podía llamarla mañana, me respondió que si que no había problema, solo que cuando no contestara no se preocupara ya que ella devolvería la llamada ya que tenia una reunión. Asentí y me pude ir mas tranquilo, subí a Tony al auto y comencé el viaja a su casa ya que aún no dormía conmigo, su madre aun no lo permitía ya que estaba muy pequeño. Al llegar note que algo extraño había sucedido no estaba Laureen, salio Berta y me dijo que Laureen la había llamado que el vuelo estaba con retraso que había tratado de comunicarse conmigo, pero no lo había conseguido, le pregunte a Berta si se podía quedar con Tony ya que yo no sabia nada de cómo pasar las noches con él. Ella muy dulcemente me dijo que era imposible que no podía ya que debía viajar fuera del País por un asunto familiar y que no se había ido ya que Laureen le pidió que me esperara. Asentí resignado, pidiendo que por favor me ayudara a ver las cosas que Tony necesitaba además de la ropa, me armo el bolso de él y me dirigí a casa, ahí tenia su cuarto, aunque el jamás durmió ahí Laureen dijo que debía tenerlo igual, que aunque fuera pequeño el tenia sentir que tenia su espacio ahí. No lo entendía ya que cada vez que me tocaba estar con el salíamos nunca nos quedábamos en mi departamento.

Al llegar a casa Alice me recibió preguntando como había sido mi día le conté a grandes rasgos que habíamos ido al zoológico y que me había tenido que traer a Tony por que Laureen no había llegado aún,

- que bueno- dijo Alice –asi puedo conocer más a mi sobrino y tú puedes ir a darte una ducha mientras yo me encargo de esta dulzura-

Agradecí el gesto de Alice ya que realmente debía pensar que pretendía de mi vida ya que no estaba muy seguro, procese toda la información del Día de hoy de lo que Bella había dicho sobre su vida y Ángela, el por que ahora se sentiría sola si antes no lo había pensado asi, será que al verme comenzó a añorar lo que no tenia?, si que eres iluso Edward, ha estado esperándote todo este tiempo, no, esa claramente no era la respuesta, ella debía no haber tenido tiempo de establecer una relación, con tanto que hace durante el día. Eso debe ser. Salí de la ducha y me alegre al ver que Alice ya había dado de cenar y también había acostado a Tony. Cosa que volví a agradecer ya que no sabía como hacerlo. Me despedí del pequeño y los demás y me fui a la cama. Trate de dormir, pero fue imposible no paraba de pensar el ella en sus labios tan suaves como la seda. No me di cuenta cuando caí en un profundo sueño.

bueno no je tenido muchas ganas de subirlo ya que no se si lo han leído espero que lo hayan encontrado de su agrado, se vienen muchas sorpresas. =D cariños.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de E. Meyer, la historia es de mi cabeza loca. =) gracias por leer **

Cap 4

Pov Bella

Nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado los acontecimientos del día de hoy aún me costaba creer que el había aparecido nuevamente en mi vida, era como si mis labios hubieran estado esperando por el, no es que nunca hubiera tenido pretendiente alguno solo que al momento de poder besarlo mi cuerpo lo rechazaba, era como si mi corazón dominara a mi mente que cada día me decía que debía olvidarme de ese recuerdo y ahora ese recuerdo existía y estaba cerca de mi, sola en mi cuarto es cuando comienzo a cuestionarme un montón de cosas, que como no había sido capaz de formar una relación estable, o siquiera hubiera podido comenzar una, la respuesta llego tan pronto me lo pregunte, miedo, pero a que? A no ser correspondida y el por que tampoco tenia una familia, no era que fuera muy vieja, pero al igual que Edward si ya no le veía escapatoria a mi situación por que no me embaracé para si poder tener compañía, la respuesta era que no podía, no era como si no hubiera preguntado, era solo que para hacerlo tenia que dejar de ser virgen, según el medico el tratamiento no hubiera podido ser posible. Y ahí esta el asunto, yo no tenia pareja ni pretendía tenerla solo lo necesitaba para desvirginarme, y esa no era el plan que tenia para hacerlo, además no pensaba pagar por que algún desconocido lo hiciera, y algún conocido nisiquiera pensarlo ya que eso seria un caos, y como empezaría –Hola me puedes desvirginar, necesito hacerlo para inseminarme- no seria un buen comienzo, y lo peor era que solo habían dos hombres a los cuales hubiera podido recurrir y las dos eran opciones que jamás tomaría. El primero James, pero luego pensé en que no seria apropiado, el era mi jefe. El segundo era Mike pero es tan petulante que seria un boleto a que no se alejara jamás de mi. Diciendo que yo le pertenecía, se vanagloriaría de que me entregue a el. Realmente esa no era buena idea. Aunque ahora estaba Edward, pero no jamás le pediría algo asi, aparte mi idea es y será entregarme por amor, no por un capricho, además si sigo asi solo tendría que comprarme un gato, como dijo Angela. Imaginándome como me vería vieja sola y llena de gatos me deprimí más. Asi que mejor prendí mi ordenador y me dispuse a terminar mi trabajo. A las dos horas después cuando había finalizado me acosté y entre pensamientos y recuerdos me dormí.

No me queria despertar al oir la alarma, no había pasado una buena noche, había soñado con Tony tenia 4 o 5 años y yo lo llevaba de la mano, en la carriola había una pequeña niña de ojos chocolates como los míos y un cabello cobrizo, como el de Edward. Me levante asustada cuando oi el teléfono

-Hola Bella durmiente, veo que te va a costar salir de la cama estando sola- dijo Angela con un tono de preocupación

-Estoy bien, Angela solo me he quedado flojeando un rato más, pero ya me estaba levantando, Ben no encontrara muy divertido que me estés llamando todas las mañanas para levantarme-

-Solo será hasta que dejes de estar sola, después será otro quien te despierte-

-entonces te tendré eternamente en mi teléfono en las mañanas. Asumiendo que estaría

sola por mucho más tiempo. Sin ganas me levante e hice todo lo que debía para irme a la oficina, realmente extrañaba a Ángela hasta ese momento el departamento no me parecía tan grande.

Llegue al edificio sin ganas ahí me percate que la mirada de Jessica no era muy amable, no entendía ya que el viernes al salir la había visto hablar animadamente con Mike –Buenos días- y volteo la mirada, ella siempre había sido extraña así que decidí no prestarle importancia. Subí al ascensor al piso 16 en donde estaba mi escritorio de trabajo al bajarme, otra loca se cruzaba en mi camino Victoria pasaba con una furia que hubiera arrasado con un batallón completo, le sonreí y cortésmente dije –buenos días- me miro con odio y se fue sin contestar, okay hoy es el día ignoremos a Bella. ¡yupi! Pensé sarcásticamente, me senté en mi escritorio abr el ordenador y prepare la presentación sobre el desastre ecológico, ahí en esas pocas hojas estaba mi posible ascenso cosa que esperaba desde ya varios años. A las 11 am. me dirigí a la oficina de juntas en donde estaban los más grandes cargos de la editorial menuda sorpresa me lleve al ingresar estaba James solo.

-Buenos días Bella-

-Buenos días James, ¿y los demás?-

-ya vienen están algo atrasados, pero así nos da tiempo para conversar-

-okay, ¿quieres que te adelante mi presentación?-

-no, queria que habláramos acerca de lo que viste el viernes entre Victoria y yo-

oh! Por ahí era el asunto, que ¿pensaba que lo iba a divulgar por todo el mundo como una vieja chismosa? Respire y serenamente le dije –James es tu vida y no diré a nadie lo que vi-

-no tendrías que haberlo visto, yo…yo perdí la cordura fue un impulso del momento-

-James no tienes que darme explicaciones a mi, eres un hombre soltero y Victoria también se que a tu familia no le agradaría mucho, pero si ella te gusta ¿que problema es ese?- realmente no veía el problema

-es que yo no quiero estar con Victoria, Bella durante años te he visto, se que no tienes novio y creeme que agradezco al cielo que asi sea- se acerco lentamente, di un par de pasos atrás ya descubrí para adonde va la conversación

-en realidad James creo que estás confundido, creo que solo piensas eso por que victoria es un poco "alocada", pero verás como se le pasa. Y a tus padres les agradará.- me corrí de su lado lentamente y me acerque a la puerta en un intento de huir en cuanto el se acercara más.

-Bella no tienes por que huir, yo le dije a Victoria que lo que había ocurrido era un accidente, que yo estoy interesado en otra persona-

Bien! Por eso no me saludo y ahora me odiaba, nunca había tenido una buena relación con ella, pero por lo menos nos saludábamos cosa que agradecía.

-James, realmente pienso que estás confundido- trate de sonar tranquila para ocultar el nerviosismo que habitaba en mí ser, no es que lo odiara, pero tampoco lo amaba y ahí estaba la Isabella de forks la que no odiaba a nadie. –ebrias conocerla mas asi ver la bella persona que es- ¿yo dije eso? Yo encontraba a victoria altanera, presumida y muy egocéntrica.

-Pero Bella, yo no la quiero conocer más, es a ti a quien quiero conocer- Socorro! Alguien podría abrir la puerta, para poder sacarme a este monstruo de encima, y como si me hubieran leído el pensamiento, golpearon la puerta, James me miro y me dijo sonriendo –Aún tenemos este tema pendiente-

me dirigí a abrir la puerta y gracias a Dios estaba la junta al otro lado, los salude, nos acomodamos y comenzó mi presentación, aunque el episodio con James me dejo mas nerviosa de lo que estaba en la mañana, me fue bien la junta quedo complacida además de los molestos halagos de James la Directiva también elogiaba mi trabajo. Quedaron de darme la respuesta al Día siguiente ya que había aun una decisión que tomar.

Salí de la sala de juntas y me proponía dirigirme a mi escritorio a ver que era lo que tenia pendiente y poder revisar mi correo, en el ascensor me encontré con Mike

-Hola! Supe que te había ido bien-

-aún no se Mike, mañana me darán la respuesta, esperemos todo resulte-

-tranquila- y en ese momento tomo un mechón de cabello y lo puso atrás de mi oreja –eres inteligente y hermosa, te irá bien- estaba en shock, que diablos decía Mike?, aparte su mano y lo mire extrañada –Mike, gracias, pero no creo que a Jessica le agrade que estés coqueteando conmigo-

-¿Jessica?, ¿que tiene que ver ella?- pregunto confundido

- es que los vi el Viernes y pensé que habían salido o algo, ¿no fue asi?-

-no, no fue asi, solo le pregunte por tu numero de telefono, como tu no me lo has dado, pensé que ella me lo podría dar y asi poder invitarte a salir-

-Mike te he dicho un montón de veces que no eres mi tipo, que solo somos amigos y que por ahora no me apetece salir a cenar- caí en mis propias palabras ya que estaba esperando la llamada de Edward para confirmar la cena pendiente.

-Bella eres hermosa y deberías darte una oportunidad, soñar, vivir- se acerco más a mi y me encerró en el ascensor, su rostro sin piedad se acercaba al mío, nerviosa y asustada rogaba por poder tener la fuerza para apartarlo de mi ya que el ejercía tanta presión que yo no podía alejarlo de mi. Y en ese milagroso momento sonó su celular –Diablos!- grito al ver quien le llamaba – Si, ya voy, estoy en camino- aproveche ese momento para alejarme de él y salir del ascensor que llegaba al piso 18, no me importaba el tener que bajar los otros pisos a pie, al salir Mike me grito –No te escaparás señorita!-

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sea de su agrado. Cariños miles. Y dejen sus comentarios para ver si hago un buen trabajo o solo estoy un burrada del porte de un buque. =D**_


End file.
